1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to disc throwers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved multiple disc launcher wherein the same receives a plurality of discs associated with the games of skeet and trap to direct the discs in a parallel trajectory relative to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disc throwers for utilization in shooting sports, particularly the sports of skeet and trap, have been well utilized and known in the prior art. Several skeet and trap games employ multiple discs discharged simultaneously, but heretofore have necessitated the use of elaborate and complex mechanical throwers to effect such discharge. The instant invention attempts to overcome disadvantages of the prior art by presenting an economical and readily transportable multiple manually secured disc thrower to project a plurality of discs simultaneouslY. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,004 to Huelskamp illustrating the use of a unitarY launcher for disc type targets referred to as "clay pigeons" of conventional configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,952 to Perkins sets forth a catapult device for use with target discs utilizing a pivoting head to enhance circulatory motion upon the projection of a target disc by an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,208 to Laporte, et al., sets forth a disc type throwing device utilizing a planar plate member with a secondary leg member positioned at an acute angle relative to the plate member relative to a forward terminal end of the plate member, with a notched recess positioned to receive a target disc between the leg and the plate member.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,547 to Marley sets forth a hand trap for throwing a disc target defined as an elongate linear plate with a groove formed within each side of the plate to receive a disc between the grooves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,595 to Glass, et al., sets forth a disc launcher of a molded construction with a symmetrical head member with a flexible arm extending from one side of the head member to receive a disc therebetween the arm and the head member.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved multiple disc launcher as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use and the securement of multiple discs to accommodate specialized shooting game events, as well as effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.